Dirk Harkness
Dirk Harkness war ein freischaffender Söldner, Mitglied der Rebellen-Allianz und späterer Unterstützer der Neuen Republik. Er arbeitete mit Platt Okeefe und Tru'eb Cholakk zusammen und war eines der ersten Mitglieder und Anführer der berüchtigten Söldnergruppe Black Curs. Harkness trug eine weiße Augenklappe über seinem fehlenden Auge und hatte die unerklärliche Gabe, den Tod anderer Menschen vorauszusehen. Nach der Schlacht von Endor geriet Harkness in Gefangenschaft durch das Galaktische Imperium, konnte aber von seinen Partnern Platt und Tru'eb befreit werden. Seine Mitgefangene Jai Raventhorn schloss sich den Söldnern an und in der folgenden Zeit waren sie zusammen auf mehreren Missionen für Airen Cracken unterwegs. Biografie Frühe Karriere Dirk Harkness wurde im Jahr 20 VSY auf Salliche geboren. Er besuchte dort eine Fachuniversität und machte dort seinen Abschluss als Techniker. Anschließend unterschrieb er einen Vertrag und begann ein Arbeitsverhältnis mit einer privaten Transportgesellschaft. Fortan arbeitete er als Chefmeachaniker an Bord eines Transportschiffs von Kapitän Beezrul Granf, der Colders Watch. Er nahm sich vor, während seiner Reisen einen friedlichen Planeten zu finden, sich dort niederzulassen und eine Familie zu gründen. Auf dem Frachtschiff lernte er eine junge Frau namens Chessa Dohhenty kennen, bei Routinearbeiten auf dem Schiff. Sie flirteten und verliebten sich in einander. Er dachte schon bald ans Heiraten, doch selbst seinen engsten Vertrauten innerhalb der Allianz verschwieg er seine Beziehung zu ihr.Chessa's DoomSchatten der Erinnerung Mit ihr setzte er seine Pläne fort, sich abzusetzen und ein friedliches, abgelegenes Leben zu beginnen. Im Jahr 0 NSY waren er und Chessa gemeinsam mit Granf auf Kelada und hatten dort eine Lieferung. Er ließ sie auf dem Schiff allein, weil sie noch Vorbereitungen für einen besonderen Handel mit einem Rebellen vorhatte. Kurz nachdem er ging, wurde sie allerdings von Sturmtruppen erschossen, nachdem diese von ihrer Kooperation mit den Rebellen erfuhren und sie ihre Fracht nicht durchsuchen lassen wollte. Harkness fand ihre Leiche im Frachtraum des Schiffes und kam gerade rechtzeitig, um Rache an den Sturmtruppen zu nehmen, die er allesamt niederschoss. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an hasste der die Imperialen noch mehr denn je zuvor. Nach ihrem Tod flüchtete er und rannte auf die Straßen von Kelada, bis er eine Cantina erreichte und dort untertauchte. In dieser Cantina wurde er von Freunden seiner Verlobten gefunden, die ihn in Kontakt mit der Rebellen-Allianz brachten. Es waren die Kontaktmänner von Chessa, mit denen sie sich ursprünglich hatte treffen wollen, General Corros und Captain Franco. Durch Halomar Corros lernte er dort einige Personen kennen und entschied schließlich, sich den Rebellen anzuschließen. Franco und Corros verschafften Harkness eine Arbeit als Mechaniker in einer Rebellen-Basis auf Reginard. Der Hass gegen das Imperium saß jedoch tief und schon bald verließ Harkness den Planeten, um auf eigene Faust einige von dessen Diplomaten und Offizieren auszuschalten. Etwas später schloss er sich erneut der Allianz an und wurde für den Geheimdienst tätig. Für diesen führte er erfolgreich mehrere Missionen aus, daraufhin arbeitete er erneut als Mechaniker, diesmal für die Flotte der Rebellen-Allianz, auf einem Großkampfschiff. Im Jahr 4 NSY nahm Dirk Harkness außerdem an den Kämpfen in der Schlacht von Endor teil. Kurz vor der Schlacht lernte er somit Morgan Raventhorn kennen, die in den anschließenden Gefechten starb. Während seiner Karriere geriet er mehrmals in Gefangenschaft, und bei einem solchen Erlebnis stachen ihm die Imperialen sein linkes Auge aus. Nach der Schlacht von Endor führte Harkness seine Arbeit als Agent für die Neue Republik in deren Geheimdienst fort und wurde zum Leutnant befördert, allerdings kündigte er bereits nach einigen Wochen. Stattdessen gründete er die Black Curs und wurde zum unabhängigen Söldner. Wenig später lernte er die Schmuggler Platt Okeefe und Tru'eb Cholakk kennen und freundete sich mit ihnen an, woraufhin eine Partnerschaft entstand. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit begannen sie gemeinsam als Söldnergruppe, im Namen der Neuen Republik tätig zu werden, was jedoch auch vom Imperium nicht unbemerkt blieb. So kam es, dass die Imperialen Berater Bregius Golthan auf sie ansetzten, der es sehr schnell schaffte, Dirk in Gefangenschaft zu bringen. Hierbei geschah es, dass dem Söldner während der Verhöre und Folterungen sein linkes Auge genommen wurde. Er konnte jedoch mit der Hilfe seiner Freunde entkommen, die ihn aus der Gefangenschaft des Imperialen Beraters befreiten.Vengeance Strike Im gleichen Jahr noch, zwei Monate nach der Schlacht von Endor, führte eine Mission den Söldner und seine Partner nach Zelos II. Sie wollten eine Waffenlieferung der Imperialen abfangen, allerdings interessierte sich Harkness im Gegensatz zu den beiden anderen dafür, wo diese herstammte. Er nahm Verbindung zu seinen Kontakten im Geheimdienst der Neuen Republik auf, dann machte er sich mit einem Landgleiter auf den Weg und erklärte Okeefe, dass er bald zurück kommen würde. Seine Suche führte ihn bis in die Gegend des Kahlen Waldes, und schließlich gelangte er zum Umbra-Tal. Allerdings wurde er von einer imperialen Patrouille abgefangen und in Gewahrsam genommen. Black Curs Gefangenschaft miniatur|links|Dirk Harkness in seiner Zelle. Harkness wurde gefangen genommen und in einer Garnison im Umbra-Tal einem schmerzvollen Tiefenverhör unterzogen, bei welchem er jedoch standhaft blieb. Nachdem das Verhör nicht fruchtete, wurde er gefoltert und in den Zellentrakt gesperrt, wo er kaum etwas zu essen bekam. Hier wurde er sich nach einiger Zeit der Anwesenheit einer weiteren Person bewusst, Jai Raventhorn, ein ehemaliges Mitglied der SpecForce und Offizier des Geheimdienstes der Neuen Republik. Er wusste, dass es sich bei ihr um eine KOMENOR-Agentin handeln konnte, vertraute sich ihr jedoch an und verdrängte den Verdacht. Erst im Laufe seiner Gefangenschaft und den Unterhaltungen mit Jai Raventhorn konnte er sich an Dinge wie etwa seinen Vornamen erinnern, wusste jedoch nach wie vor nicht, weshalb er festgehalten wurde oder mit wem er angereist war. Sie beide waren schrecklich misshandelt worden, doch Harkness empfand die Gefangenschaft im Gegensatz zu früheren Erfahrungen als harmlos und erinnerte sich sofort an die Zeit in der Gefangenschaft unter Golthan zurück. Mit der Zeit erinnerte er sich an einiges wieder, darunter auch seine verlorene Liebe Chessa, von der er Jai nur halbwegs etwas erzählte, da die Erinnerung noch immer schmerzte. Nach einer ganzen Weile der gemeinsamen Gefangenschaft und des gegenseitigen Kennenlernens, erkannten sie, dass sie abgehört wurden. Raventhorn wurde aus dem Raum gezerrt, anschließend auch er selbst, doch während sie wehrlos alles über sich ergehen ließ, schlug Harkness mehrere Imperiale nieder, und bevor er wieder in die Gewalt der Imperialen geriet, tauchten Platt und Tru'eb auf. Er erinnerte sich kaum an sie, bedingt durch die Folter und die Drogen, doch kam er bald zur Besinnung. Sie wurden von Sturmtruppen und Offizieren umzingelt, womit sie sich ergeben mussten, allerdings wurden sie schnell befreit, als Jai Raventhorn mit einem weiblichen Major als Geisel aufkreuzte. Sie hatte sich aus der Gefangenschaft befreien können, anschließend war es ihr gelungen, den imperialen Offizier zur Kontaktaufnahme mit der Regierung des Planeten aufzunehmen, Galleros Nul, woraufhin der Gouverneur den Planeten zum Mitglied der Neuen Republik erklärte. Die Regierung wusste nun von den Aktivitäten der geheimen Basis im Umbra-Tal, die durch einen Luftangriff zerstört werden sollte, weshalb sich die Imperialen zur Evakuierung veranlasst sahen. Sie selbst flüchteten an Bord des ''Lambda''-Shuttles des Offiziers, und verschwanden von Zelos II an Bord der Last Chance, dem Schiff von Okeefe. Den Offizier nahmen sie, eingesperrt im Frachtraum, mit, da sie sie ausliefern wollten. Da sie keinen Bacta-Tank an Bord hatte, konnte Okeefe seine Verletzungen nur bedingt kurieren. Ihr Flug ging in Richtung Wroona, und Harkness konnte Raventhorn noch an Bord das Angebot machen, sich seiner Söldnergruppe anzuschließen, anstatt weiterhin für die Republik zu arbeiten. Die Reise nach Coruscant Auch wenn sie nicht direkt für die Neue Republik arbeiteten, unterstützten Harkness und die Black Curs die neue Regierung bei vielen Gelegenheiten, wobei er und seine Freunde einen nicht zu verachteten Beitrag leisteten. Sie blieben jedoch unabhängig, sodass auch ihre Operationsbasis, die Station Schwarzer Fluch, einerseits bekannt war, andererseits jedoch nur er und seine Leute über die genauen Koordinaten bescheid wussten.Angriff auf Coruscant Ihre Verbindungen zum Geheimdienst und der Kontakt zwischen Harkness und Airen Cracken brachte ihnen Aufträge ein, da Cracken für die Loyalität der Söldner einstand und sie somit direkt für den Provisorischen Rat arbeiten konnten.Recon & Report: The Journey to Coruscant In den Monaten nach seiner Gefangenschaft bereisten Harkness und die anderen Mitglieder der Söldnergruppe im Auftrag Airen Crackens die Kernwelten und Planeten der Expansionsregion, um die Lage dieser nach dem Tod Palpatines zu erkunden. Die Spionagemission führte sie unter anderem nach Kuat und Corellia, die sie beide als vom Imperium äußerst gut geschützte Welten vorfanden, da sie die Hauptsitze der Kuat-Triebwerkswerften und der Corellianischen Ingenieursgesellschaft beherbergten. Sie machten auf beiden Welten Untergrundwiderstandszellen durch Rebellen ausfindig, mit denen sie sich in Verbindung setzten und mehr über die derzeitige Lage erfuhren. Ähnlich gesichert fanden sie den Planeten Kelada vor, den Hauptsitz von Arakyd Industries, und im Sluis-Sektor verbrachten die Mitglieder der Black Curs mehrere Tage, um mit Luiss Nevs den Widerstand zu besprechen, der bis dahin noch nicht in die Tat umgesetzt worden war, obgleich die Aktivitäten des Imperiums nur gering waren. Weitere Ziele der Söldnergruppe waren Salliche und Chandrila, und während sie im Fall des erstgenannten schon erwartet hatten, dass der Planet aufgrund der Salliche Agricultural Corporation stark verteidigt sein würde, war auch Chandrila fest in den Händen des Imperiums. Sie fanden heraus, dass Chandrila als eine Art Geisel herhielt, um bei einem möglichen Angriff auf Coruscant die chandrilanische Bevölkerung leiden zu lassen und somit einen Rückzug zu erzwingen. Kampf gegen Golthan miniatur|rechts|Die [[Schlacht von Moorja (4 NSY)|Schlacht von Moorja.]] Nachdem sie ihre Mission ausgeführt hatten, wurde Harkness und seinen Leuten bewusst, dass ihre Spionage nicht unbeobachtet geblieben war, die Imperialen Berater schickten den alten Feind der Black Curs, Bregius Golthan, aus, um die Last Chance abzufangen und die Berichterstattung an die Republik zu verhindern. Die Söldner nahmen Kurs auf die Gegend des Inneren Randes und steuerten das Schiff bis ins Moorja-System, verfolgt von zwei Sternzerstörern. In dem System griff mit Prentiochs Flotte eine dritte Partei in den Konflikt ein, der Kriegsherr wollte den Report ebenfalls verhindern, jedoch zu seinen eigenen Zwecken gebrauchen. So kam es, dass sich alle drei Parteien in der Schlacht von Moorja gegenüber standen, die Black Curs als Ziel der Begierde inmitten eines Gefechts zwischen TIE-Jägern und Sternzerstörern. Von einem Turbolaser schwer getroffen, waren sie schon bald gezwungen, die Last Chance auf Moorja zu landen, doch Airen Cracken hatte ihren Hilferuf empfangen und inzwischen Verstärkung geschickt. Auf Moorja gelang es Dirk Harkness, einen alten Y-Flügler zu bergen, den er einige Zeit zuvor auf dem Planeten versteckt hatte, und nachdem Platt und die anderen die Last Chance repariert hatten, durchbrachen sie gemeinsam mit der Verstärkungstruppe der Neuen Republik die Blockade. Auf diese Weise gelang ihnen die Flucht,Black Curs Blues und Dirk Harkness sandte seinen Report an Airen Cracken, der diesen an Mon Mothma und die anderen Führungspersonen des Provisorischen Rates weitersandte. Nicht alle vertrauten den von Harkness berichteten Informationen, auch wenn sich Cracken deutlich für seine Loyalität aussprach. Zwar zeigte sich Mon Mothma dankbar, und auch Ackbar empfand dies als einen wichtigen Schritt, Personen wie etwa Borsk Fey'lya hingegen stellten die Vertrauenswürdigkeit der Söldner deutlich in Frage. Bei ihrer nächsten Mission wurde die Black Curs wegen eines Fundes auf Canyon kontaktiert, wo Guldus Bemm angeblich Lichtschwertkristalle gefunden haben sollte. Zwar wurde auch Luke Skywalker zu einem Besuch gebeten, die Black Curs sandte aber vorerst Platt Okeefe als Repräsentantin, damit man sich einen Überblick verschaffen und die ersten Schritte für die Auslieferung der Kristalle an die Neue Republik aushandeln konnte. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Bregius Golthan in Zusammenarbeit mit dem Administrator Bemm lediglich eine Falle für Luke Skywalker vorgesehen hatte. Da Skywalker nicht selbst erschien, wurde Platt als Geisel genommen und nach Voktunma geschafft. Die Neue Republik weigerte sich, eine Rettungsmission zu organisieren, und auch Airen Cracken waren somit die Hände gebunden. So entschied Dirk Harkness, dass er und die anderen dies selbst in die Hand nehmen würden, und um eine größere Einsatztruppe zu haben, beauftragten die Söldner andere Söldner zur Unterstützung. Mit einer immer noch relativ kleinen Streitmacht griffen sie Golthans Festung auf Voktunma an, und Harkness steuerte einen X-Flügler in den Kampf. Platt Okeefe konnte erfolgreich gerettet werden, und die Black Curs entkam auch dem anschließenden Angriff der Sternzerstörer und TIE-Abfangjäger bei ihrer Flucht in den Hyperraum. Absturz auf Hensara III Die Black Curs setzte in den kommenden Jahren ihre Zusammenarbeit mit der Neuen Republik fort, trotz der unterlassenen Hilfeleistung im Fall von Platt Okeefe. Harkness und seine Leute konnten während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit eine Imperiale Zollfregatte in ihren Besitz bringen, die sie Schlacht von Yavin nannten, nach einem der wichtigsten Ereignisse der ihnen allen wichtigen Rebellen-Allianz. 6 NSY waren sie mit dem Schiff erneut als Späher und Spione in den Kernwelten unterwegs, um die Gewinnung neuer Mitgliedswelten für die Republik weiter zu fördern. Sie wurden allerdings auf ihrem Rückweg zur Station Schwarzer Fluch von der Verwüstung angegriffen und schwer beschädigt, woraufhin sie auf Hensara III notlanden mussten. Harkness und seine Crew konnten die Schlacht von Yavin nicht reparieren, da ihnen das Material fehlte, und sie versteckten sich vor den Truppen, welche die Verwüstung auf dem Planeten absetzte. Allerdings kam ihnen Wedge Antilles mit seiner Renegaten-Staffel zur Hilfe, sodass die Imperialen in dem, was als Scharmützel von Hensara bekannt wurde, besiegt wurden. Sowohl die Renegaten-Staffel als auch die Black Curs ging ohne Verluste aus der Schlacht hervor, und nachdem diese beendet war, wurden sie an Bord der Verboten, die sie auf dem Planeten hatte auflesen können, nach Talasea gebracht. Späte Rache Im Jahr 7 NSY waren Harkness und seine Gruppe auf Wroona. Inzwischen hatte sich der Black Curs auch ein fünftes Mitglied angeschlossen, ein X-Flügler-Pilot namens Starter. Zwar hatte sich bis dahin eine Freundschaft zwischen den Mitgliedern der Söldnertruppe entwickelt, doch Starter hielt die anderen mit abenteuerlichen Geschichten über seine angeblich überaus aufregende Vergangenheit zum Narren.Starter's Tale Sie verbrachten einige Zeit zusammen in Gorkin's Rest, einer Cantina. Obwohl die abenteuerlichen Geschichten von Starter ihn zum Einschlafen gebracht hatten, ließ er selbst sich von seinen Freunden erstmals dazu überreden, offen über seine eigene Vergangenheit zu sprechen und über das Schicksal von Chessa zu berichten. Nach drei Jahren der Partnerschaft war die Freundschaft zu Platt, Tru'eb und Jai zu dieser Zeit eng genug, dass er sich emotional öffnete. Auch Platt und Tru'eb erzählten aus ihrem früheren Leben, aus ihrer Zeit als Sklaven und der Flucht vor Big Quince.Big Quince miniatur|links|Dirk und Jai entkommen in einer Rettungskapsel. In Wahrheit jedoch hatte ihr Aufenthalt auf Wroona einen anderen Hintergrund, einen, der Harkness nicht los ließ. Sie waren angereist, um letztendlich doch noch Rache an Bregius Golthan zu nehmen und ihn im eigenen und im Namen der Neuen Republik aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen. So planten sie einen Angriff auf die Vengeance, Golthans Sternzerstörer. Harkness und Jai Raventhorn konnten sich als Techniker getarnt an Bord des Schiffs schmuggeln, während Platt und die anderen einen Angriff mit ihren Schiffen vorbereiteten. Ihm und Jai gelang es trotz der guten Bewachung, bei ihren angeblichen Reparaturen Detonatoren anzubringen, die das Schiff wenig später in die Luft jagen sollten. Zur gleichen Zeit war Golthan mit Planungen für einen Angriff auf Sluis Van beschäftigt, gleichzeitig beauftragte er Beylyssa, eine Kopfgeldjägerin, in seinen privaten Räumen, die Mitglieder der Black Curs auszuschalten. Während sie zum Hangar gelangen wollten, wo Platt mit der Last Chance auftauchen sollte, gerieten Jai und Dirk direkt in die Hände von Golthan, als sie ihm eher zufällig auf dem Schiff über den Weg liefen. Da er sie sofort erkannte, wurde ihre Eskorte zu ihrem Feind, und die beiden mussten sich in ein Feuergefecht mit Golthan, Beylyssa und den Sturmtruppen verwickeln lassen. Dirk wurde hierbei schwer verletzt, doch gelang es ihnen auch, ihre Feinde auszuschalten. Ihre scheinbar letzte Möglichkeit noch rechtzeitig zum Hangar zu gelangen, lag im Turbolift, doch bevor sie diesen erreichten mussten sie sich vor einer Übermacht aus Sturmtruppen in die Räumlichkeiten von Golthan zurückziehen und verschanzen. Der [[Scharmützel von Wroona|Angriff auf die Vengeance]] durch Platt und die anderen lief erfolgreich, doch Platt sah sich in den letzten Momenten vor der vollkommenen Zerstörung des Schiffs zum Rückzug gezwungen, da es zu spät war den Hangar anzufliegen und Dirk und Jai nicht dort auftauchten. Von ihren Freunden für tot gehalten, konnten sie mit der persönlichen Rettungskapsel von Golthan entkommen und landeten somit auf der Oberfläche Wroona, wo sie einige Zeit später gerettet wurden. Dirk war schwer verletzt, doch er hatte seine Rache nach so vielen Jahren durchgesetzt und Golthan getötet. Persönlichkeit Harkness hatte einen tiefsitzenden Hass auf das Imperium. Er war ein Einzelgänger und spürte, wenn andere allein sein wollten, weshalb er sich nie jemandem aufdrängte. Er hatte die Gabe, den Tod anderer Menschen vorauszuahnen, dies war ihm auch im Falle von Chessa passiert. Da er ein schmerzliches Schicksal erlitt, seine Freundin starb, er gefoltert wurde und ein Auge verlor, verlor er auch bald den Glauben an die Republik, sich selbst und seine Ideale. Doch obwohl er nicht machtsensitiv war, hatte er eine ausgesprochen starke Willenskraft und überstand so selbst große Strapazen. Er zog es vor, anderen gegenüber misstrauisch zu sein - er galt auch als unfreundlich - und sich lediglich mit einem kleinen Kreis von sehr engen Freunden zu umgeben. Für Droiden hatte er nur sehr wenig Verständnis, ganz egal welche Aufgaben sie erfüllten und um welches Modell es sich handelte. Nach seiner Gefangenschaft entwickelte Dirk Harkness eine starke Verbundenheit zu seinen Partnern und Freunden innerhalb der Black Curs, er nahm große Gefahren auf sich, um Platt Okeefe zu retten. Hiermit beglich er die noch offene Rechnung, da sie es war, die ihn einige Monate zuvor aus einer ähnlichen Situation gerettet hatte. Auch persönlich standen sich die Mitglieder der Söldnergruppe mit der Zeit näher, auch wenn Dirk erst drei Jahre nach ihrem Kennenlernen bereit war, über seine Vergangenheit zu erzählen. Hinter den Kulissen * Dirk Harkness wurde von Peter Schweighofer kreiert. Er ist die zentrale Figur in der Geschichte Chessa's Doom, in der er, Jai Raventhorn und Starter zum ersten Mal auftraten, an der Seite von Platt Okeefe und Tru'eb Cholakk, die bereits ein paar Jahre früher erfunden worden waren als die restlichen Mitglieder der Black Curs. * In der Geschichte Chessa's Doom behauptet Dirk Harkness, er sei im Jahr 0 NSY (zur Zeit der Zerstörung des Ersten Todessterns) 20 oder 21 Jahre alt gewesen, was sein Geburtsdatum bei 20 VSY oder 21 VSY ansiedeln würde. Allerdings wird angedeutet, dass er wahrscheinlich gelogen hat. Dennoch bestätigt die Charakterbeschreibung im Adventure Journal 1, dass er 20 VSY geboren ist, da er drei Jahre nach der Schlacht von Endor erst 27 ist. * Es gibt auch eine Figur im Star-Wars-Universum mit dem fast identischen Nachnamen Hrakness, die ebenfalls in der X-Wing-Romanreihe vorkommt (in Die Gespensterstaffel). Allerdings ist nicht bekannt, ob die beiden Figuren darüber hinaus etwas verbindet. * Im Adventure Journal 1 wird erklärt, dass Harkness sein Auge während einer Explosion verliert, die im Laufe einer fehlgeschlagenen Mission für die Black Curs kurz nach der Schlacht von Endor geschieht. Laut anderen Quellen, etwa Vengeance Strike, wurde ihm das Auge während einer Gefangenschaft durch Bregius Golthan ausgestochen, und zwar während seiner Zeit bei den Rebellen. In beiden Fällen wird er jedoch von der Black Curs gerettet. Laut der Version aus dem Adventure Journal 1 erblindete außerdem nicht nur sein linkes Auge, sondern Teile seines Arms und Brustkorbs wurden zusätzlich entstellt. * In der britischen Erfolgsserie Doctor Who existiert seit 2005 ein Charakter namens Jack Harkness. Charakterlich sind Jack und Dirk in gewisser Hinsicht Spiegelbilder. Während Dirk Harkness ein verschlossener Mensch ist, der das Sterben anderer voraussagen kann ist der Charakter Jack in Doctor Who ein weltoffener Mensch, der selbst nicht sterben kann. Weitere Parallelen zwischen beiden Charakteren sind bis auf den Nachnamen jedoch nicht vorhanden. Quellen *''Kampf um die Neue Republik'' – Schatten der Erinnerung *''Black Curs Blues'' *''X-Wing'' – Angriff auf Coruscant *''Starter's Tale'' *''Chessa's Doom'' *''Big Quince'' *''Vengeance Strike'' *''Adventure Journal 1'' *''Recon & Report – The Journey to Coruscant'' *''The Best of the Star Wars Adventure Journal 1-4'' *''The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Techniker Kategorie:Söldner Kategorie:Spione Kategorie:Personen der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Personen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Black Curs en:Dirk Harkness Kategorie:Legends